One Piece: Grand Battle! 3
One Piece Grand Battle 3 is a video game of the action-adventure genre released in 2003 by Ganbarion. This is the third game in the Grand Battle series and the sequel to Grand Battle! 2. The game was released only in Japan on the Playstation 2 and Game Cube. The Game cube version of this game featured a demo of One Piece: Going Baseball in which could be played on a Game Boy Advance. Only Luffy and Enel were playable. This game was never translated into English. Storyline This game also featured 3D animated cut-scenes, something dropped in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!. Some included the scene with the Straw Hat Pirates dancing with Skypiea's white wolves reanimated in 3D, Usopp metting Hina, Jango and Fullbody and a short fight scene with Luffy fighting Shanks. Introduction The lyrics for the orginal verson of "We are!" once again return. Endings Endings continue to be featured in animation just like in Grand Battle! 2. A few of the endings could be considered canon, however they remain uncomfirmed by Oda as to whether they truly are canon or not. Graphics The stages are now in full 3D, as oppose to them being a platform type style of fighting game like in One Piece Grand Battle! 2. All support characters are now in 3D and have a specific style of fighting. Overall, there is a sharp improvment in graphics over Grand Battle! 2 with the change over to a new console. All the Straw Hat pirates are given their Skypiea outfits. Alternative outfits included Luffy's "anchor" shirt from Romance Dawn V.3 he wore as a child. Interestingly, only the Straw Hats receive outfit updates. Shanks is shown as he appeared 10 years ago in Luffy's village, despite being given a new set of trousers during the Skypiea arc. The rest of his crew appear as they did in Grand Battle! 2, even though they too have been updated in the Skypiea arc (Ben Beckman in particulaur now has short hair). All other characters appear as they did before Skypiea. Gameplay This game includes sixteen playable characters and seven stages all based on the One Piece story up to the Skypiea arc. Each character contains over two special attacks, and can use the environment as a weapon. The special moves are now closer to the actual characters moves throughout the series. In Grand Battle! 2, they appeared more loosely based on the characters and only noted a few important moves to each character. Overall the fighting styles of each character are more developed then previous games. Some of the arenas reappear in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush! as well as many of the specal/secret moves. Playable Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Sir Crocodile *Bon Clay *Eneru *Ohm *Smoker *Hina *Wiper *Portgas D. Ace *Shanks Game Notes *Even though Pandaman is not playable in this game unlike previous Grand Battle games, Mr. 2 Bon Clay changes into him for one of his attacks. *Rockstar is visable dancing with Lucky Roux and Yasopp in one of shanks' in-battle scenes of Shanks' special moves. He is also visable in his victory scene. *The sequel to this game is Grand Battle! Rush. External links * One Piece Grand Battle 3 (Japanese) Grand Battle